GR Build 1
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Release 1 Update 21 July 2011 This Update introduces a new team Arena mode, new Missions for both factions, and several other fixes and improvements 'ARENA' Main updates: '3v3 Mixed' 3v3 Mixed is a new Arena mode: *3v3 Mixed is a team Arena mode – each team must consist of 1 Strike, 1 Escort and 1 Line ship *Squadrons of 1 Strike, 1 Escort and 1 Line ship can join 3v3 Mixed as a group, by having the Squadron Leader search for a match *Solo players can also search for a 3v3 Mixed match – in this case, the matchmaking system will first try to group you with other players in the appropriate ship sizes, and then search for a match once a group has been found '3v3 Mixed Rules' *Matches last 15 minutes *A team wins by defeating the opposing team’s Line ship ,or by capturing the ‘beacon’ in the center of the map *If neither team has defeated the opposing Line ship or captured the beacon by the end of the match, the team that has inflicted the most damage on the opposing team’s Line ship is the winner *Strikes and Escorts ships respawn when defeated in a 3v3 Mixed match: **Strikes respawn after 60 seconds **Escorts respawn after 90 seconds '3v3 Mixed Ratings' *Each pilot has a separate Rating for each ship size in 3v3 Mixed matches (Strike, Escort and Line) *Initially, these ratings will be based on the Level of the Pilot when they search for a match for the first time *The matchmaking system uses the average ratings of the 3 pilots in each team both to attempt to find a suitable match, and to calculate the Rating changes from each loss 'GAMEPLAY' Main updates: 'Missions' *Three additional Missions are now available from Admiral Adama (for Colonial pilots) and Number One (for Cylon pilots) **These Missions become available at Levels 4, 6 and 9 *The initial tutorial has been slightly revised *The difficulty of the 'asteroid mining' Mission has been slightly reduced 'INTERFACE' Main updates: 'Game Window' *There are now three modes for the game window – framed, browser and full screen **In Framed mode, the game is displayed in a 1024x768 frame within the browser window **In Browser mode, the game fills the browser window, which can be resized according to taste and PC performance **In Full Screen mode, the game fills the entire screen *The button in the upper-right of the HUD that previously acted a short-cut to full-screen mode now opens a drop-down menu from which you can switch between these three modes – the last selected mode is saved, and will become the default the next time you enter the game 'System Map' *Fixed a bug that was preventing the planetoids in the Muspell and Nilfhel star systems from being properly displayed on the System Map 'HOTFIX' We are applying a hotfix to the live servers having to do with a platforms bug. Each server will experience some downtime while we update and bring them back online. We apologize for the short notice and the inconvenience. The following issues have been addressed in today's hotfix: *Last Colonial mission could not be completed due to failed enemy spawns at waypoints *Open channel is default chat channel *Mining platform and drone AI unresponsive *Crash when accepting duel challenge *Missing text in several places in the game In addition, the severe website issues when playing through the syfygames.com portal have been fixed - the game will now open in a separate tab/window from the login page. Category:Updates